Dawn Of The Replicants
Dawn Of The Replicants are a Scottish indie rock quintet from Galashiels, described by Allmusic as one of the most inventive groups in the United Kingdom. Impossible to categorize. Four of the 1997 line-up (Pringle, Vickers, Simian and Small) had previously worked together on the short-lived Scottish music magazine, Sun Zoom Spark. Initially a duo (Vickers and Simian), the band released a mail-order EP, entitled So Far So Spitfire in December 1996. The band was expanded to a quintet and a second self-released single followed in the summer of 1997. They signed for East West Records, a subsidiary of Warner Bros. Records. Before the close of the year, a few more EPs followed, accolades from the NME, and The Times newspaper declared them the best new band of 1997. The 1998 single "Candlefire", taken from the debut album reached number 52 in the UK Singles Chart. The follow-up, "Hogwash Farm"(lead track of The Diesel Hands EP), peaked at number 65. That summer the band played both the Glastonbury and Reading Festivals. Their second album sold less well than its predecessor and Warner Bros. dropped the band. In 2000, Vickers and Simian released an album and two singles through Shifty Disco of electronica, under the name Pluto Monkey. After a break the band returned with a third album and a live tour in 2002. In 2005 the band played at the South by Southwest Festival in Austin, Texas. In recent years they have also recorded sessions for Huw Stephens on BBC Radio 1 and Marc Riley on BBC 6 Music. Links to Peel BBC Radio 1 DJs John Peel and Mark Radcliffe both gave substantial airplay to debut mail-order EP "So Far So Spitfire", released in December 1996. Before his death, Peel aired five sessions from the group, four as Dawn of the Replicants plus a one-off session original duo Vickers and Simian recorded as side project Pluto Monkey. The single "Science Fiction Freak", taken from the second Replicants' album, made the Festive 50 in 1999. Peel nominated their singles Leaving Town as one of his records of the month for August 2002 (Peel's Record Box) and the Rockefeller Center 1932 EP for November 2002 (Peel's Record Box). In 2004, the band attended Peel's funeral in Bury St Edmunds at the invitation of the DJ's family.The Peel Sessions, Ken Garner, BBC Books, pg9. Festive Fifty Entries * 1999 Festive Fifty: Science Fiction Freak #29 Sessions ;Dawn Of The Replicants 1. Recorded: 1997-08-12. Broadcast: 03 September 1997. Repeated: 13 November 1997 *Lisa Box / Diggin' Bear / Fatal Firework / Leaving So Soon 2. Recorded: 1998-04-28. Broadcast: 28 April 1998. 'Jack Fannings Gym' and 'Sergeant Crowly' broadcast on 13 May 1998 *Jack Fannings Gym / Sergeant Crowly / Skullcrusher / Windy Miller 3. Recorded: 1999-04-25. Broadcast: 06 July 1999 *Get A Bright Flame / Big Hefty Hounds / Candlefire / Fearless Vampire Hunters 4. Recorded: 2002-10-17. Broadcast: 20 November 2002 *Hollywood Hills / Rhinestone Cowboy / Rockefeller Center 1932 / Smoke Without Fire ;Pluto Monkey 1. Recorded: 2000-02-23. Broadcast: 23 February 2000. Repeated: 18 April 2000, 17 August 2000 *Joe Meek / A Quiet Life / Rice Cake Rabbit Soul / Ping Pong Sass Other Shows Played ;Dawn Of The Replicants ;1996 *30 November 1996: ‘Lisa Box (7 inch – So Far So Spitfire )’ Dumb / Sulk Trigg-er ;1997 *19 June 1997: Hogwash Farm (10") dumb/SULK trigg-er *17 July 1997: Non Capisco (2x7" - Violent Sundays E.P.) EastWest *22 July 1997: Cocaine On The Catwalk (EP - Violent Sundays) East West *29 July 1997: unknown *31 July 1997 (BFBS): 'Cocaine On The Catwalk (2x7"-Violent Sundays E.P.)' (EastWest) (JP: '"Sounds like Status Quo", said Charles {Foster}, the intermittent producer: "nothing wrong with that", I replied.') *31 July 1997 (BFBS): 'Non Capisco (2x7"-Violent Sundays E.P.)' (EastWest) *06 August 1997: ‘Non Capisco (CD – Violent Sundays EP)’ EastWest *13 August 1997: Cocaine On The Catwalk (EP - Violent Sundays E.P.) EastWest *14 August 1997 (BFBS): 'Cocaine On the Catwalk (2x7"-Violent Sundays EP)' (Warner Music) *28 August 1997: Beyond the Nest (EP - Violent Sundays) East West *28 August 1997 (BFBS): 'Non Capisco (2x7"-Violent Sundays E.P.)' (EastWest) *21 October 1997: Radars (CD - Rhino Rays) East West *05 November 1997: Radars (single - Rhino Rays EP) Eastwest *06 November 1997 (BFBS): 'Radars (2x12"-Rhino Rays E.P.)' (EastWest) *02 December 1997: Skullcrusher Holmes & Tim Goldsworthy Mix (10" - Let's Get The Replicants) White Label *04 December 1997 (BFBS): 'Skullcrusher (David Holmes & Tim Goldsworthy Remix) (10" promo)' (Eastwest) *09 December 1997: Skullcrusher (10") EastWest *11 December 1997 (BFBS): 'Skullcrusher (David Holmes & Tim Goldsworthy Remix) (10" promo)' (Eastwest) ;1998 *06 January 1998: Leaving So Soon? (single - Candlefire) EastWest *08 January 1998 (BFBS): 'Leaving So Soon? (CDS-Candlefire)' (EastWest) *28 January 1998: Leaving So Soon? (EP - Candlefire) Eastwest *04 February 1998: Sgt Growley (album -One Head, Two Arms, Two Legs) Eastwest *05 February 1998: Let Them Eat Coal (album -One Head, Two Arms, Two Legs) Eastwest *11 February 1998: Ten Sea Birds (album - One Head, Two Arms, Two Legs) Eastwest *12 February 1998: Windy Miller (album - One Head, Two Arms, Two Legs) Eastwest *19 February 1998: Hogwash Farm (Revamped Version) (promo single) EastWest *04 March 1998: Night Train To Lichtenstein (CD Single - Hogwash Farm Diesel Hand EP ) EastWest *12 March 1998: The Duchess Of Surin (CD single - Hogwash Farm Diesel Hands EP ) *29 April 1998: Dual Converter (12 inch – I Smell Voodoo EP ) East West *06 May 1998: Mary Louise (EP - I Smell Voodoo) EastWest *19 May 1998: Mary Louise (EP - I Smell Voodoo) white label *28 May 1998: Mary Louise (EP - I Smell Voodoo) EastWest *30 July 1998: Born In Baskets (shared 7” with Inner Sleeve) Fierce Panda *11 August 1998: Born In Baskets (shared 7” with Inner Sleeve) Fierce Panda *19 August 1998: Born In Baskets (Split 7" (with Inner Sleeve) - Come Alive/Born In Baskets) Fierce Panda ;1999 *02 March 1999: Rule The Roost (EP - Rule The Roost) EastWest *11 March 1999 (Radio Eins): Rule The Roost (EP - Rule The Roost) EastWest *22 March 1999 (BFBS): 'Rule The Roost (CDS)' (EastWest) *24 March 1999: Rule The Roost (sampler for album: Wrong Town Wrong Planet Three Hours Late) EastWest *31 March 1999: Jack Fanny's Gym (LP: Wrong Town Wrong Planet Three Hours Late) EastWest *06 April 1999: Gasoline Vine (LP: Wrong Town Wrong Planet Three Hours Late) EastWest *08 April 1999: Sub-erotic Fields (LP: Wrong Town Wrong Planet Three Hours Late) EastWest *08 April 1999 (Radio Eins): Cabin Fever (album - Wrong Town Wrong Planet Three Hours Late) EastWest *09 April 1999 (BBC World Service): Jack Fanny's Gym (CD - Wrong Town Wrong Planet Three Hours Late) EastWest *13 April 1999: Zulu Kites (LP - Wrong Town Wrong Planet Three Hours Late) EastWest *15 April 1999 (Radio Eins): Jack Fanny's Gym (album - Wrong Town Wrong Planet Three Hours Late) EastWest *22 April 1999 (Radio Eins): Zulu Kites (album - Wrong Town Wrong Planet Three Hours Late) EastWest * 25 April 1999 (BFBS): 'Science Fiction Freak (CD-Wrong Town Wrong Planet Three Hours Late)' (EastWest) *06 May 1999: Cabin Fever (LP: Wrong Town Wrong Planet Three Hours Late) EastWest *12 May 1999: Big Hefty Hound (LP - Wrong Town Wrong Planet Three Hours Late) EastWest *27 May 1999 (Radio Eins): Hand Relief (album - Wrong Town Wrong Planet Three Hours Late) EastWest *01 June 1999: ‘Hand Relief (LP - Wrong Town Wrong Planet Three Hours Late )’ East West *26 June 1999: Science Fiction Freak (7") EastWest *June 1999 (FSK): Science Fiction Freak (CD Single) EastWest *01 July 1999 (Radio Eins): Science Fiction Freak (7") EastWest *02 July 1999 (BBC World Service): Science Fiction Freak (CD - Wrong Town Wrong Planet Three Hours Late) EastWest *15 July 1999: 'Science Fiction Freak (CDS)' (EastWest) *28 December 1999: 'Science Fiction Freak (CD-Wrong Town Wrong Planet Three Hours Late)' (Eastwest) (JP: 'I expected them to be global by now.') FF #29 ;2002 *23 July 2002: Leaving Town (CD single) Flying Sparks *01 August 2002: Leaving Town (CD Single) Flying Sparks *08 August 2002 (Radio Mafia): Leaving Town (7" - Leaving Town / Smoke Without Fire) Flying Sparks *10 August 2002 (BBC World Service): Leaving Town (7" - Leaving Town / Smoke Without Fire) Flying Sparks *22 August 2002 (Radio Eins): Leaving Town (7" - Leaving Town / Smoke Without Fire) Flying Sparks *04 September 2002: Leaving Town (LP - Touching The Propeller) Flying Sparks *12 September 2002: 'Rockefeller Center 1932 (LP- Touching The Propellor)' (Flying Spark) *12 November 2002: Rockefeller Centre 1932 (CD single) Flying Sparks *28 November 2002: Rockefeller Centre 1932 (b/w 'Rockefeller Centre 1932' CD single) Flying Sparks *28 November 2002 (Radio Mafia): Rockefeller Center *05 December 2002 (Radio Eins): This Old Hammer (EP - Rockefeller Center 1932) Flying Sparks ;2004 *06 May 2004: 'Everyone In Heaven Is Afraid Of Heights (EP- Everyone In Heaven Is Afraid Of Heights)' (Hungry Dog) *18 May 2004: 'Idiot 45s' (LP- The Extra Room) - (Hungry Dog) *03 June 2004: 'Everyone In Heaven Is Afraid Of Heights (CD-The Extra Room)' (Hungry Dog) *07 July 2004: New York Lawns (Album: The Extra Room) Hungry Dog Records *15 July 2004: 'Rice Cake Rabbit Soul' (LP 'The Extra Room') Hungry Dog *23 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): Xmas Song (CDR) (White Label) ;Pluto Monkey *03 February 2000: Jetstream (Single) Shifty Disco *09 February 2000: 'Jetstream' (Single 'Jetstream') Shifty Disco *13 February 2000 (BFBS): 'Jetstream (CDS)' (Shifty Disco) *19 February 2000 (BFBS): 'Gymnastics (CDS)' (Shifty Disco) *17 February 2000 (Radio Eins): Gymnastics (CDS)' (Shifty Disco) *23 February 2000: 'Jetstream (CDS)' (Shifty Disco) *February 2000 (FSK): Jetstream (CD - Little Brenda: Bluegrass Mission) Shifty Disco *14 March 2000: 'Double Dutch' (Single) White Label *24 August 2000: 'Double Dutch' (LP - Little Brenda: Bluegrass Mission') Shifty Disco *15 August 2000: 'Joe Meek' (Demo LP) Shifty Disco *August 2000 (FSK): Joe Meek (CD - Little Brenda: Bluegrass Mission) Shifty Disco *05 September 2000: Ping Pong Sass (LP - Little Brenda: Bluegrass Mission) Shifty Disc *14 September 2000: Don't Stack Them With Apes (LP - Little Brenda - Bluegrass Mission) Shift Disco *14 September 2000 (Radio Eins): Ping Pong Sass (LP - Little Brenda: Bluegrass Mission) Shifty Disc *19 September 2000: 'A Quiet Life (CD-Little Brenda Bluegrass Mission)' (Shifty Disco) *28 September 2000 (Radio Eins): 'A Quiet Life (CD-Little Brenda Bluegrass Mission)' (Shifty Disco) *September 2000 (FSK): Joe Meek (CD - Little Brenda: Bluegrass Mission) Shifty Disco *23 November 2000: Joe Meek (CD maxi-single) Shifty Disco *23 November 2000 (Radio Eins): Joe Meek (CD maxi-single) Shifty Disco *21 November 2002 (Radio Eins): Rockefeller Center 1932 (CD Single) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs (Dawn Of The Replicants) *Discogs (Pluto Monkey) References Category:Artists Category:Featured Articles